


The Bet

by myrifique



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrifique/pseuds/myrifique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peralta and Santiago set a date for the end of the bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessBakesCakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/gifts).



> Happy yuletide, Jess! 
> 
> Many thanks to gracie for the beta.

_Peralta 78 | Santiago 74_  
"When does this bet end, anyway?" asked Rosa as Amy updated the board. Terry made a big "no" face at her, but Rosa pretended not to notice.

"I don't know, I think the Captain likes it," Amy replied.

"Yeah, you should keep it going forever," Terry said. "I mean, clearly you can't stop now, can you?"

"Actually, I think it'd be an excellent time to stop," said Jake, coming into the room. "Today. What do you say, Santiago? Maybe tomorrow, I'm willing to be a gentleman about this."

"That is not fair! I can't help that you don't take Christmas vacations, like a lonely weirdo," Amy protested. "I've never been this far behind before!"

"Crime doesn't stop because Christmas music is everywhere," Jake said. "Actually, it could be the reverse."

"Give it at least six more months," Terry said. "Or end with the year!"

"The year just started," Amy pointed out.

"That's right," Terry said. "All of 2014, spent enjoying the warm glow of cases being closed thanks to your rivalry, all from safely behind my desk."

"No, come on, I want my reward," said Jake.

"Ugh," said Rosa, "considering the reward, that's creepy."

Jake ignored her. "All right, this is my final compromise, Amy: this ends a month from now. Works for you?"

"Yes," Amy nodded, looking confident.

"At least it might spur you on for a while," said Terry in a sad voice.

"Hey, a month from now is February 14th," said Rosa, grinning.

"Oh," Amy said. "Well, in the extremely unlikely event that I lose, I'm probably going to be taken on Valentine's Day, so the date will have to be postponed."

"Taken?" Jake replied. "I'm sorry, the bet takes precedence over all previous engagements. What am I going to say, 'I'm sorry, but I need my car on March 1st?' No."

"February 15th is a Saturday," said Terry, looking at his phone. "Saturday night is date night!" He smiled hopefully. "You could make the bet last one more day."

"No," Jake said. "I have a good feeling about ending on Valentine's Day. But fine, if this guy is really that important to you that you've made a date a month in advance, I'm willing to wait one more day for our date."

"It's probably not going to be necessary, anyway," said Amy.

"I'm going to write 'Date with Amy' on February 15th in my agenda right now," said Jake. "Circle your name with hearts and everything."

"You'd be better off cleaning your car and filling the tank," she replied.

 

 _Peralta 83 | Santiago 81_  
"Captain, I hope I'm not bothering you... I'm sure you're doing something very important..." Amy said as she tentatively entered the Captain's office.

"What do you want, Santiago?"

"Well, I was just thinking, 'what could I do to improve the team in here?' And I had this idea. What if we paired up our, shall we say, less-than-performing detectives with some of our more-performing ones?"

The Captain stayed silent. Amy went on, "For example, I know you like Peralta, and I feel he'd really bring out the best in Hitchcock. Again, just an example."

The Captain finally raised a bored eyebrow. "I'm not going to help either of you win a bet by hindering my best detectives and their work, Santiago."

"What bet-... yeah, okay, of course," Amy said, deflated.

"If you're that desperate for cases, look at the cold cases files," said Holt. "Dismissed."

Amy got out of the room and walked a couple of paces before stopping. "He called me his best detective!" she squealed.

"I very much doubt that," called out Jake. "Hey, who's your Valentine?"

She ignored him.

 

 _Peralta 85 | Santiago 87_  
"Hey, what does _your_ closed files number look like, Rosa?" asked Jake, frowning at the board.

"I've just decided to work on my supporting game this month, Peralta," said Rosa.

"Something you could stand to do too," added Amy.

"I am an excellent second, and you know it better than anyone," said Jake. Amy shook her head. "Of course, I don't solve cases while my primary is busy with other cases and then whisper the result in her ear so she can make the arrest."

"I don't think I've ever whispered in my life," said Rosa.

"Let me just talk about this to Boyle," said Jake.

"Is this about Amy's Valentine again?" asked Boyle, peeking his head in the room.

"FYI, that does not count as a case to be closed," said Amy.

 

 _Peralta 90 | Santiago 89_  
"I am going to miss this bet," said Terry, looking at the almost empty office, most of his detectives out on cases.

"The cold cases have never been hotter," said Captain Holt. Terry chuckled, but Holt stayed neutral. "I wonder if we could get something similar going with the other detectives."

"None of them have the simmering sexual tension these two have," Gina called out.

"That's just mean," said Boyle, wounded.

 

 _Peralta 92 | Santiago 92_  
“What happens if you tie?” asked Gina.

“You’ll have to keep going until there’s a ten-case difference, right?” asked Terry, perking up.

“Give it a rest, Terry, this bet is going away,” said Jake.

“But neither of us are!” said Amy. “The Captain called us his best detectives.”

“Amy, he didn’t- actually, I think he might have,” said Jake. He brought his hand up and Amy high fived him gleefully.

“What’s with the fraternizing with the enemy?” asked Rosa, an eyebrow raised. “Also, you didn’t answer.”

Amy glanced at Jake. “I guess we both lose. No car, no date,” she shrugged.

“And do all that for nothing?” asked Rosa, angry at the prospect.

“Not even the glory,” said Boyle.

“No, let’s do the reverse, we both win! You get my car, I get a date,” Jake grinned.

“It doesn’t matter, because I’m going to win,” said Amy. “But, yes, your thing.”

 

 _Peralta 101 | Santiago 100_  
“This is the worst Valentine’s Day of my life,” said Santiago. 

“Aw, don’t say that, honey, I even brought you a pink teddy bear,” Peralta said, shaking the bear in front of her. “Ironically, I took it from 101’s evidence box.” Santiago recoiled. “I hope your Valentine gets you something better.”

“Did you discover who it was?” asked Boyle.

“If I had, this board would say 102,” replied Jake.

“Because whoever I’m dating should be arrested?” asked Amy, annoyed.

“Yep, because clearly, he’s criminally insane,” said Jake with a grin, already dodging Amy’s angry response.

“Would it help if I got her pigtails so you could pull them?” asked Gina, rolling her eyes.

“If you want to know who it is so badly, just come to my house tonight, he’s picking me up at eight,” said Amy. 

“Noted,” said Jake.

“Congratulations, Peralta,” said the Captain, coming out of his office. “Now, I want both of you to make sure that whatever happens on this date of yours does not impact the morale of the precinct.”

“Yes, Captain,” they both nodded. He went back in his office.

“He cares about me like a father,” swooned Amy. 

 

 _Peralta 101 | Santiago 100_  
“What are you doing here?” asked Amy, opening her door.

“You did say to pick you up at eight,” said Jake. “Look, I got you another one.” He held a purple replica of the earlier teddy bear.

“Thank you,” said Amy, and she kissed him.

“Also, while I’m not complaining and it’s still great, the prize seems a little underwhelming, now that I’ve won it multiple times through sheer charm,” he said, and she rolled her eyes at his swarmy grin.

“I’ll try to make tomorrow extra special,” she said.

“Oh, are you going to do-”

“That thing that you like, yes,” she said. “I guess you won it fair and square.”

 

 _Peralta 101 | Santiago 100_  
“So can we stop pretending now?” asked Terry.

“I don’t know, I think they’ve been kind of cute with the sneaking around,” said Boyle, putting his hands together in admiration.

“Very sneaky,” snorted Gina.

“They’re making out right now, right outside the door. Do they think they’re masters of disguises?” asked Rosa.

“Well, maybe they are, and we are just excellent detectives,” said Boyle.

“It’s a glass door,” said Gina.

Terry sadly wiped the board, then hopefully picked up the marker once more.

_Boyle 0 | Diaz 0_

“No,” said Rosa.


End file.
